Dumbledore's secret
by emeraldfoxy
Summary: Theres been a cover up. And now two sides are fighting to control it, but it is them that shall be controlled


Deep in the forest of the Norwegian Mountains was a grand castle that belonged to the great wizarding family of Signe its only occupants now were the unknown witch Sofia and her loyal house elves. The rest of the Signe family had died during the war between Lord Voldermort and the Order of the Phoenix. The only person that knew of Sofia was Dumbledore, who had not invited her to study at Hogwarts for the fear of her known existence could bring. She had remained in the Signe castle practising her magic especially herbeolgy, charms, potions and most of all the dark arts.  
She knew what had happened through all these years, she had watched from her magical realm reader and had contemplated what she would do. She wanted the wizarding world to be once more in the power of pure blood wizards and not in that of the Ministry of Magic but not to Lord Voldermort. She had decided early on, a few years after her mother left that she would kill both Lord Voldermort and Dumbledore and secure power for herself. So she trained everyday in till now.  
It was the eve of her nineteenth birthday and she had prepared for this day well. She would finally expose her existence. She sent an elf to fetch her paramount and quill as she sat down next to the grand open fire and waited in anticipation. The elf arrived and she began to write....  
  
Dear Lucius Malfoy  
  
I would be delighted if you would care to join me for dinner in celebration of my birthday tomorrow evening at the Signe Manor, Norway.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Sofia Signe  
  
She laughed as she dripped wax on the back of the paramount and stamped the Signe coat of arms onto it. She knew there was no need to explain who she was, he would know. She couldn't help but fantasise what his reaction would be so she decided to go to her magical realm reader and see...  
  
Lucius was sitting in his study by his the fire drinking a large glass of port. His house elf approached him with a paramount quaking in his presence. Lucius snatched it from her hands giving her a whack with it as she bowed and fled the room. After he read the letter he continued to read the signature 'could it be' he thought, 'I wonder what age she is'. He took his wand and tapped the wax seal with it indeed it was real. He quickly wrote a reply....  
  
Dear Sofia Signe  
  
It would be to my greatest pleasure to join you for dinner. If you do not mind my intrusion which age shall we be celebrating.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Lucius arrived at the front gate of Signe Manor he had no idea what to expect except that this was a very important meeting. As he walked along the path leading to the grand castle he observed all of the gargoyles and statues the legacy of a great wizarding family. 'This could be the making of me, If I get her on the Dark Lord's side he will truly grateful' he thought.  
A house elf opened the door for him and led him to the dining room of the great gothic cathedral. Sofia was sitting by the fire she stood up and made her way towards Lucius "It is an honour to meet you"  
"The honour is all mine, I can assure you that" Lucius replied taking Sofia's hand. He raised it to his lips and gently kissed it, looking her in the eyes he said "I never knew this day would come when I would meet the heiress of the Signe legacy. But what I urge to know is why you chose me to meet you?"  
"You are a fine wizard from a fine pure-blood family" with that she led him to the fire wear there was a red deep purple cushioned lounge. They both sat down and two goblets of wine appeared beside them. Sofia sat with her body angled towards him stroking the hair that rested on her breast, she took a sip of wine that stained her pale lips and gazed into Lucius Malfoy's eyes.  
"I know very little about you"  
"What do you wish to know"  
"Who you are?"  
"As you know my family died during the first war, my mother Mai was the last. As for my farther I do not know him. I have lived here since, studying, writing, learning many things"  
"What is it that you have learnt?"  
"That I do not wish to be alone any more"  
"You chose your company well," Lucius seductively said as he leaned forward. Sofia turned away as she arched her body towards him. Lucius gently placed his hand on her thigh as he whispered into her ear "You are a very beautiful women, pure, untouched" he spoke as the warmth of his breath filled Sofia with desire. Lucius grasped her neck and passionalty kissed the other side. Sofia turned round and kissed Lucius. 


End file.
